


Spooky Spiderio

by MysteryWeb



Category: Edge of Winter (2016), End of Watch (2012), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullied Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Crossover, Dark Thoughs?, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Manipulation, Era la idea, Happy Ending, Happy Hogan as the Woodcutter, Hypnotism, Idk if that's even a tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecurity, Is Quentin Beck a good guy?, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Mind Manipulation, Movie Night, Nightmares, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Deserves the Universe, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker as Little red riding hood, Peter Parker is Quentin Beck's Patient Of Course, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck as the big bad wolf, Quentin Beck doesn't know Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Quentin Beck is Not a Jerk, Quentin Beck is a Psychiatrist, Spirits, Stark Industries Employee Quentin Beck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Oneshots con temática spooky (esa es la intención al menos) con Quentin Beck/Peter Parker como protagonistas (pero más parejas probablemente sean incorporadas, lean las etiquetas para eso).Desafío de@spiderioweek.





	1. Un nuevo plan

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy emocionada por este desafío.  
Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.  
Para este primer día el prompt propuesto fue noche en solitario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin no estuvo preparado para que Peter aceptara ir a su casa esa noche y el plan que tenía se reconfigura cuando hace un descubrimiento inesperado en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Quentin observaba con nerviosismo el espacio en medio de su sala de estar. Los sillones estaban acomodados alrededor de un espacio ficticio creado para su satisfacción. Allí había toda la comida chatarra que pudo encontrar (todo medicamento necesario posteriormente también había sido previamente adquirido). No esperó que su novio accediera a pasar la noche con él. La palabra novio lo hizo sonreír. Hace mucho tiempo que había decidido resignarse a no experimentar esa sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago que según el dicho popular uno tiene al estar enamorado, pero todo cambió en el instante en que conoció a Peter Parker. Hasta le pareció que las personas a su alrededor se movían en cámara lenta, que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Eso, por supuesto, hasta que recibió un leve golpe sobre su cabeza de parte de su jefe. Eso hizo sonreír a Peter, y eso hizo que Quentin suspirara como un idiota enamorado. 

[...] 

Juntos habían sorteado varios obstáculos. No sólo Peter era menor que él, sino que además era el protegido de su jefe, y Quentin no tenía un jefe cualquiera, su jefe era el maldito Tony Stark, y con su proyecto de un sistema de ilusión holográfica que él insistía en renombrar, su puesto en Industrias Stark no estaba en su mejor momento. Pero no era Quentin el que no quería hablar con Tony, era Peter el que temía las represalias que su mentor pudiera llegar a tomar. Desde que el mundo supo que Tony era Iron Man se supo que todas sus relaciones con la mafia se habían terminado… Y Tony realmente no necesitaba de ninguna mafia que le cubriera las espaldas, bien podría hacerlo él solo, y eso era lo que Peter temía, temía que por protegerlo, Tony cometiera un error con Quentin. Él era uno de esos tantos empleados en la compañía que aunque se destacaban, no querían salir de su zona de confort, Peter respetaba eso, y sabía que Tony también lo hacía, se lo había dicho las pocas ocasiones que hablaron sobre Quentin. Y Tony había comenzado a sospechar, o por lo menos a darse cuenta que Peter tenía cierto interés por uno de sus empleados. Peter le había dicho que era por los proyectos que había oído que tenía en mente. Tony le sonrió y siguieron hablando de otra cosa. Y Quentin decidió apoyar eso. Mantener su relación en secreto hasta el punto de no poder tolerarlo más y terminar gritando a los cuatro vientos cuánto amaba a Peter. Volvió a sonreír.

[...] 

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Quentin leyó el mensaje recibido y fue corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada de su departamento. Al otro lado, Peter lo observaba. Sus manos estaban moviéndose frenéticamente sobre una de las correas de su mochila, su mirada se posaba sobre Quentin y volvían al suelo de forma cíclica. Fue Quentin el que decidió dar el primer paso y saludar.

—Hola —Peter posó su mirada sobre Quentin y sonrió—. ¿Quieres pasar o…? 

—Lo siento. 

Peter entró al departamento y husmeó el lugar hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Miró a Quentin que estaba detrás suyo. 

—¿Vas a tener esa mochila encima toda la noche? ¿Me ocultas algo? 

Peter se sonrió cada vez más con cada palabra pronunciada por Quentin.

—Por supuesto que no. Es más, creo que conoces todos mis secretos. Pero creo que sí te oculto algo —Peter lanzó la mochila sobre uno de los sillones y sacó una bolsa de frituras—. Traje esto. 

—Me has traicionado, Peter. 

—Veo que compraste todo —dijo en referencia a la amplia gama de variedad en medio de la sala de estar. 

—Si hay algo que te cae mal, también pasé por la farmacia. 

—Siempre piensas en todo —susurró el muchacho, acariciando una de las mejillas de Quentin para darle un suave beso en los labios—. ¿Vemos la película?

Quentin sintió su corazón calentarse por la forma tan inocente con la que actuaba Peter. Era la primera relación homosexual que ambos tenían y aunque Quentin no demostrara su nerviosismo respecto a cómo actuar con su pareja, a Peter se le notaba a leguas. 

—Claro —ambos se acurrucaron entre la manta que Quentin había dejado sobre el sofá, y agarró el mando a distancia. En el momento en que quiso reproducir la película, las luces del departamento redujeron su intensidad hasta dejarlos a oscuras—. Esto es genial —susurró Quentin. Peter se sonrió antes de incorporarse y ver a través de la ventana que ese suceso no había afectado sólo ese departamento sino también varias cuadras del barrio. El muchacho giró sobre sus talones al oír que Quentin también se ponía de pie. Lo vio acercándose a él gracias a la luz de la luna llena que los iluminaba desde el cielo.

—Lo que sea que hayas hecho, creo que no nos afectó sólo a nosotros.

—Esto no estaba planeado.

—¿En serio? —la mirada cristalina de Quentin se posó curiosa sobre Peter—. ¿En serio no tuviste planeado todo esto?

—Habrán sido los fantasmas —soltó Quentin con total naturalidad. El sentido arácnido de Peter se puso en alerta, los vellos de su piel se erizaron.

—¿Fantasmas?

—Hay un cementerio a unas cuadras de aquí. Se dice que en los días cercanos a Halloween, ascienden y hacen travesuras. Cada año el periódico saca alguna noticia al respecto. Estos fantasmas suelen tener cierto sentido del humor, pero no recuerdo que algo así haya sucedido antes.

—Quizás quieran innovar.

Rápidamente, Peter volvió hacia el sillón esquivando con agilidad los recipientes que Quentin había dejado allí previamente. Quentin apoyó su cuerpo contra la ventana y lo observó, de brazos cruzados. Oyó el sonido de la mochila de Peter siendo abierta y de su mano revolviendo todo su contenido hasta ver la luz de la linterna de su teléfono. 

—Así vas a gastar la batería. 

—No me importa —tartamudeó Peter. Quentin frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Acarició sus facciones con ambas manos y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando.

—Peter, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No. No me gusta la oscuridad. 

—¿En serio? 

Peter se mostró dubitativo. Pero sintiendo la cercanía con Quentin tuvo la confianza suficiente para ser completamente honesto con él.

—Te había contado que siempre sufrí de discriminación en la escuela, ¿no?

—Lo hiciste.

—No te conté lo que los chicos me hacían. 

Quentin vislumbró un brillo en la mirada de Peter que no quería ver. Se dio cuenta por su tono de voz que en cualquier instante rompería en llanto. 

—No quiero que lo hagas si eso te lastima.

Peter negó con lentitud.

—No me lastima. Quiero contártelo. 

—Está bien. 

Como si estuviera dando una lección, Peter se quedó de pie a diferencia de Quentin que lo observaba sentado en el sofá.

—En las horas libres o en el horario de gimnasia, ellos me encerraban en algún lugar; en el armario del conserje, en algún otro que ellos encontraban vacío o que ellos mismos dejaban vacío. Varias veces me maniataron y me privaron del sentido de la vista. No había necesidad de que me amordazaran, las primeras veces grité, grité tanto hasta estar sin poder hablar por varios días. Luego, me cansé. Dejé que siguieran con su juego. En algún momento se cansarían. Pero no fue hasta que vinimos a Queens con Ben y May que todo eso se terminó.

—No ese miedo irracional a la oscuridad.

—No. Eso nunca se te olvida —Quentin se quedó mirando a Peter hasta que se levantó y tanteando las paredes salió de la sala de estar. Peter se arrodilló y trató de esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, como cuando era un niño pequeño. De repente, una pequeña luz llamó su atención. Levantó la vista y vio cómo árboles, un lago y hasta el aroma silvestre iban formándose poco a poco a su alrededor. Se puso de pie y admiró el lago frente suyo con el paisaje de las montañas a la lejanía—. ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a Quentin una vez lo vio a su lado. 

—Es algo por lo que me estoy peleando con Tony —respondió el mayor, y sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Peter por detrás. Él apoyó su mejilla sobre la de Quentin y sonrió, inspirando el aroma que se desprendía de algún lugar desconocido. 

—Es hermoso. 

Ambos se quedaron en su lugar, meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro hasta que la imagen sufrió de un fallo técnico. 

—Demonios… 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Esta es una de las razones, pero voy a solucionarlo —Quentin sacó un aparato del bolsillo y lo extendió a un punto lejano que sólo él conocía. Apretó un botón pero la imagen parecía no modificarse, y el fallo fue extendiéndose a varios sectores del paisaje. Mientras Quentin golpeaba el aparato, la imagen terminó por desaparecer y fueron rodeados de una oscuridad artificial. El sentido arácnido de Peter se hizo presente. Su cabeza giró hacia su derecha, alerta, pero no logró ver absolutamente nada. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Hay un error en el sistema. 

Peter podía sentir su respiración comenzando a agitarse. Sus sentidos estaban más alertas que de costumbre. Sentía a Quentin cerca suyo. Sabía que todo estaba bien, sabía que todo era una ilusión, pero la sensación de alerta lo volvía todo demasiado real. Sintiendo su pecho comprimiéndose abruptamente por la forma en que respiraba, hizo uso de sus poderes para llegar a su mochila y sacar sus lanzadores de telaraña. Ya no oía el sonido de la respiración de Quentin, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban demasiado como para lograr oír algo más. De pronto, algo pasó frente suyo, no pudo ver qué con exactitud, fue demasiado rápido. Se repitió a sus espaldas. Peter se giró y lanzó una telaraña. No pudo atrapar nada. Frente suyo, a su derecha y a su izquierda se materializaron fantasmas. Sabía que era una ilusión. Entonces, ¿por qué el contacto con ellos parecía quemarle la piel? 

—¿Quentin? —su voz sonaba entrecortada—. ¿Quentin? —repitió. 

La imagen desapareció y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Quentin estaba a un costado, el control remoto que había estado manipulando todavía en su mano. Al ver la expresión de desesperación de Peter, se acercó corriendo a él y lo abrazó con ternura. 

—Ya está —le susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda y sentía las manos del menor aferrándose a su cuerpo—. Ya pasó. 

Había algo en la mirada de Quentin. Un nuevo plan, probablemente. Le habían informado que Tony no estaba del todo contento con su forma de trabajar. Hasta lo había llamado “inestable”. El agarre sobre Peter se endureció mientras sus ojos estaban fijados sobre la telaraña que colgaba de la mesa de la cocina. 

Sí, Quentin Beck tenía un nuevo plan. 


	2. Disculpas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian y Miguel asisten a una llamada telefónica que los conduce a una casa embrujada. Allí encuentran a los hermanos Baker con quienes terminan formando un vínculo afectivo. Pero hay algo que perturba al agente Taylor, ¿por qué piensa que esa no es la primera vez que oye sobre ellos?
> 
> Segundo día de la 5+1 desafío spooky.   
El prompt fue Lugares embrujados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras pensaba qué escribir con cada prompt, usar a los personajes de Tom y Jake en Edge of winter y End of watch respectivamente fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.   
De nuevo, no sé si cumplí exactamente con el prompt, pero hice lo mejor que pude.

—No, amigo. Yo no pienso entrar a ese lugar. 

—¿Eres una gallinita? ¿Qué va a decir tu bebé? Va a decir que su papá es una gallinita. 

Miguel rodó los ojos y golpeó a su compañero en el brazo con su puño. 

—¿Por qué no entras solo entonces? ¿Quieres que te cuide el culo, o qué? 

Brian le sonrió de lado y con ambas manos sobre su cinturón caminó hacia la enorme casa abandonada. Habían recibido reportes de ruidos extraños. Esa no era su zona pero tras perder una apuesta contra Van Hauser, ellos debieron hacerse cargo de ella. Miguel siguió los pasos de su compañero de patrulla y entraron a la casa. 

El reporte recibido siempre había sido pasado por alto. Al ser un lugar abandonado, distintos grupos de adolescentes lo utilizaban para pasar el rato. No habían entrado al lugar que ambos casi al unísono estaban encendiendo las linternas. Brian miró a su compañero por unos instantes y le sonrió de forma burlona. Apenas ingresaron vieron botellas, latas de refrescos a medio tomar, bolsas de frituras y graffittis. Lo normal. Sin embargo, esa noche la llamada recibida fue distinta. La operadora dijo que alguien pedía ayuda y que cuando le preguntó desde donde estaba llamando, le dieron esa dirección antes de cortar. Eso no era normal. 

Los pasos de los oficiales de policía resonaban en el lugar. Brian alumbraba al frente y Miguel lo hacía a sus pies, aunque lo agobiara la necesidad de alumbrar a sus espaldas, su deber era velar por la seguridad de su mejor amigo y compañero de patrulla de tantos años. Unas escaleras sorprendió al par de oficiales. Miguel avanzó hasta quedar espalda con espalda con Brian. 

—¿Te quedas con el piso de abajo? —le preguntó. El aludido resopló y comenzó a caminar por la planta baja. Entre risitas, Brian subió con cautela las escaleras. Los escalones estaban regados de basura, al igual que lo que pudo ver del resto del lugar. Llegó a la planta alta desde donde le pareció oír un sonido provenir del largo y oscuro pasillo que se extendía frente a él. Insultó y sacó su arma reglamentaria. Sus pasos resonaban al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón. No podía discernir cuál sonaba con más intensidad. Abrió una de las puertas a su izquierda, su espalda estaba pegada contra la pared. Iluminó con su linterna. No había nada. Se movió rápidamente a la puerta contraria. Tampoco había nada. En el ante último cuarto encontró a una maldita rata que al escapar cuando fue iluminada con la linterna lo hizo sobresaltar. Brian la insultó y suspiró sonoramente. Le faltaba un último cuarto, la voz de Miguel en la planta baja advirtiéndole que no había encontrado nada estaba a punto de hacerlo volver sobre sus pasos y dar por finalizada su ronda, pero un extraño sonido al otro lado de aquella última puerta lo hizo repensar su tarea. No llamó ni esperó a su compañero, su instinto lo llevó a entrar solo. Al hacerlo encontró una habitación que aunque con muebles deteriorados, para una persona que vivía en la calle, eso era un palacio. Se sonrió de lado al pensar eso. Por lástima, porque le gustaría hacer algo por ellos más que tener ese sentimiento resonando en su cabeza en esos instantes. Recorrió el lugar hasta que oyó un sonido cercano a la puerta a sus espaldas. Se volvió hacia ella con su arma y linterna y su mirada se posó sobre un fulgor color avellana que resplandecía entre el rostro sucio de un muchacho que había querido escapar—. Arriba las manos —le pidió el oficial, calmo pero apuntándolo con el arma todavía—. Al suelo. Muy lentamente —el muchacho fue demasiado obediente y a diferencia de lo que siempre solían vivir con su compañero de patrulla, no se quejó por el accionar policial. Brian esperó a que estuviera arrodillado en el suelo y con sus manos sobre su cabeza para acercarse a él. Su mirada avellana volvió a posarse sobre él.

—Mi hermano.

Su voz resonó en los oídos del oficial como un hechizo. 

—¿Tu hermano?

—Él está aquí. 

—¿Qué? ¿Tú vives aquí con tu hermano?

—¿Brad? 

Brian y el muchacho volvieron su vista a la puerta para encontrarse con un niño que automáticamente se abalanzó sobre el chico que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Cuando alzó la vista, Brian se encontró con Miguel. 

—Te estuve llamando desde abajo —le dijo—. Este chico me dijo que vive aquí con su hermano desde hace un tiempo —agregó cuando su compañero llegó a su lado, ambos sobre el umbral de la puerta de la habitación—. Fue Bradley el que hizo la llamada. Le pareció oír a un grupo de personas y se asustó —Brian volvió la vista hacia los hermanos. Quien tenía apariencia de ser el mayor le preguntaba al otro cómo estaba, qué le había dicho a Miguel y sonrió. Brian sintió algo en su pecho, como una punzada, pero no sabía a qué adjudicarle aquello—. Oigan, chicos, ¿qué les parece si les traemos algo de comer? —les preguntó Miguel, arrodillándose para estar a la altura del par de muchachos. A Brian le dio algo de ternura su compañero. Claro que nunca se lo diría. 

—Gracias, oficial. Pero estamos bien —le dijo el menor de ambos. 

—De acuerdo, Cal. Me llamas cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cal? —preguntó Brian. 

—Sí, se llama Caleb; entonces, Cal. 

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? 

Brian trató de mostrarse normal, terminó pareciendo autoritario por la forma en que movió su cabeza. 

—Bradley, señor. Mi nombre es Bradley.

Había algo que Brian tenía que reconocer: la mirada de ese muchacho, había algo en él que le daba la sensación de haberlo visto antes. Y su voz…, sentía que esa no era la primera vez que la oía. Le preguntó a Miguel si él había sentido lo mismo, pero su respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza y sus hombros levantándose.

—Seguramente los habremos cruzado en alguna ronda, no lo sé. 

—Sí, es lo más probable —reconoció Brian acariciándose el tabique nasal. Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y sueño. Seguro era eso.

[...]

Desde ese momento, pareció que Brian y Miguel se habían puesto de acuerdo para perder en las apuestas realizadas con Van Hausen y obtener la vigilancia de su zona en el horario nocturno. Aunque al día siguiente estuvieran con pocas energías para realizar tareas matutinas, a ambos les gustaba ir a esa casa, llevarles algo de comida y conversar con esos niños. Mientras Miguel le contaba a Caleb historias irrisorias para hacerlo dormir, Bradley compartía sus inquietudes con Brian que trataba de aconsejarle y darle una leve esperanza de que todo saldría bien para ambos. Bradley era un adolescente, pero en varios intercambios de opiniones con Brian lo había dejado pensando un buen rato.

[...]

Brian llegó una mañana a la estación de policía donde le informaron que Miguel estaría ausente por unas semanas. Había sufrido un desmayo en su casa y su esposa lo había llevado al hospital. 

—Tú también te ves terrible —le había comentado Sook, compañera del oficial Van Hausen—. Deberías hacerte un chequeo tú también un día de estos. 

—Yo estoy bien. No sé a qué te refieres. 

Esas semanas sin apuestas por la zona de Van Hausen ocasionaron que Brian terminara hecho un manojo de nervios que ocasionaron en una llamada de atención. La llamada de su mejor amigo le impidió mandar todo al demonio. Le pidió el día al sargento Daniels, que se lo dio porque ya no soportaba su mal humor, y fue a verlo al hospital. 

—Gabby, ¿llevas a la niña a comprarme unas golosinas?

La esposa de Miguel lo miró frunciendo sus labios y se llevó a su hija para dejarlos solos. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Sobrevivo. ¿Y tú? 

Brian resopló apoyando toda su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado. 

—¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Amigo… No vas a creer lo que voy a contarte. ¿Me alcanzas la carpeta que está en el cajón? —Brian se puso de pie para darle a su compañero lo que le había pedido. Miguel abrió la carpeta y le extendió un recorte de periódico a Brian. Él se quedó sin pestañear hasta sentir que los ojos le dolían. En ese momento, volvió su mirada a Miguel—. Yo tuve la misma reacción. Espera un momento y sentirás un escalofríos recorriéndote la espalda. Escucha —Miguel buscó algo en su teléfono—… Tuve que pedirle a la operadora que lo buscara, y fue complicado hasta reunir todas las piezas, pero, oye, ¿para qué está Gabby si no es para ayudarme con un caso? 

—“911, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?”

—“Buenas noches, mi nombre es Bradley Baker. Se metieron en mi casa.”

—“De acuerdo, Bradley, trata de calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás solo en casa?”, le preguntó el operador al oír que el muchacho hablaba en voz baja pero se notaba su nerviosismo ante la situación. 

—“Mi hermano pequeño está en el piso de abajo. Yo… Tengo miedo...”

A medida que la conversación avanzaba, Brian iba recordándolo todo. El caso del asesinato de los Baker había sucedido cerca de la casa de su madre. Hasta habían hablado al respecto algunas de las veces que la había ido a visitar hasta que, por supuesto, hubo otro asesinato y todo había quedado en el olvido. Elliot Baker, padre de ambos, era un hombre perdido en el vicio del juego y las apuestas clandestinas. Habían pasado ya meses de su última paga, y la vida de sus hijos estaba en la letra chica del contrato. Los criminales reunieron a los niños en el piso superior y allí cobraron su dinero. Elliot Baker fue encontrado colgado en el comedor cuando la policía se dignó a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. 

[...]

Los oficiales llegaron a la casa de día. En sus manos no llevaban refrescos ni frituras. Hicieron su camino hacia la última habitación, la de Bradley, esa misma desde la que realizó la llamada con la que no terminó logrando nada, acurrucado en el espacio entre un armario y la puerta. Entraron a la misma y Brian se arrodilló en el suelo, una de sus manos acarició la mancha de sangre seca que seguía en el suelo. A su lado, su compañero le hizo compañía y dejó una maceta con flores coloridas. 

Miguel le comentó que una tía de Gabby le había dicho que un espíritu le estaba quitando energía vital. Él no había querido creerlo, pero cuando le contó lo que había encontrado respecto a los Baker, ella ató los cabos sueltos: existía la posibilidad de que los niños estuvieran resentidos con los oficiales de policía, ya que ninguno se presentó cuando ellos lo necesitaban. Si tanto Brian como él hubieran seguido yendo, era altamente probable que hubieran terminado con algún problema psiquiátrico o muertos, en el peor de los casos. Ella les dijo que debían hacer las paces con los chicos. Le dijo a Miguel que flores y una disculpa serían suficientes. Si ellos las aceptaban o no, nadie lo sabría hasta último momento, pero ambos debían mostrarse serenos y sin ningún tipo de miedo en el corazón. 

—Por favor, discúlpennos —dijo Brian, mirando las flores que ondeaban de un lado a otro por la brisa del mediodía. 

—Discúlpennos a todos —agregó Miguel.

No hubo respuesta. Tampoco sabían de qué manera los espíritus se manifestaban de día. Pero ambos sintieron algo en el momento en que estaban por salir de la habitación. Un repentino escalofrío los hizo voltear hacia el regalo que habían dejado ahí. Sus flores se mecieron una vez más, ya no por acción del viento, sino por algo más. Ellos lo sabían. De alguna manera, sabían que Bradley y Caleb ya estaban en un lugar mejor. 


	3. Cayendo al vacío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recorre una pesadilla hasta el momento en que logra huir de ella y despertar.   
¿Qué es un sueño en realidad? ¿Una ilusión o una realidad? 
> 
> Tercer día del 5+1 desafío spooky.  
El prompt fue Pesadillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que debería poner como advertencia ¿pensamientos oscuros? No sé. Sin comentar nada al respecto, Peter siente demasiado el peso que supone hacerse cargo no sólo del legado de Tony si no también del resto de los Avengers.
> 
> Quentin nunca fue malo y Peter lo quiere.

Peter nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación de caer a un vacío infinito. Esa noche, sí. Tenía puesto su traje de Spider-Man pero la caída era eterna y no había lugar donde pudiera aferrarse con su telaraña. De pronto, tocó fondo y trozos de cristales lo rodearon hasta verse reflejado en todos ellos. En cada uno estaba Peter, pero al mismo tiempo, no. Estaba Peter cuando era un bebé, Peter cuando perdió a sus padres, Peter cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, Peter cuando fue a la Stark Expo, Peter vestido con la primera versión del traje de Spider-Man, Peter vestido con la versión mejorada de Tony Stark. Todos ellos lo observaban, lo juzgaban a la distancia. Y Peter se encontraba en medio de ese vacío, sintiéndose desnudo ante esas miradas. Sabía qué pensaban acerca de él tan sólo mirándolos a los ojos. Sí, hasta de aquellas versiones de él con máscaras que le impedía verlos. Era como si de repente hubiese obtenido el poder de leer la mente.

Fracasado.

Inútil.

Decepción.

Idiota.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas e intentó que las voces que sólo oía en su cabeza se acallaran tapándose los oídos. Sólo logró que las voces aumentaran. Y él seguía tratando que se callaran. Tapó sus oídos con sus palmas abiertas. Cerró los ojos, por las dudas. Nada funcionaba. Toda su inseguridad estaba ahí, seguía ahí, nunca se había ido y lo único que buscaba era volverlo loco.

De pronto, todo se detuvo. Ya no habían más voces, ya no había más nada a su alrededor. Su inseguridad ahí seguía, pero estaba calma, esperando que algo sucediera para llevar sus palpitaciones a cien en cuestión de segundos. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió los oídos con lentitud, esperando el coletazo final. A su alrededor, de nuevo se extendía la oscuridad. A su derecha, un edificio con un letrero con el nombre de su ciudad natal, Queens, decorado con luces de neón. Y en cada una de las ventanas, fragmentos de su vida: con sus padres, con May, con sus amigos. El letrero se apagó y una fuerza sobrenatural transportó a Peter hacia otro lugar, arrastrándolo.

En torno a él, esta vez, había estatuas destrozadas de los Avengers. Sólo él estaba de pie, como si le estuvieran traspasando su manto y dejándole a él su legado. Peter ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo como para pretender que él se convirtiera en la cabeza de un nuevo grupo de superhéroes.

No.

Él no estaba calificado para eso.

Él no era indicado.

No todavía.

Nunca lo sería, quizás. 

Tampoco estaba preparado para dicha misión.

Apenas y podía con su vida de amigable vecino protegiendo a los más débiles.

Apenas podía con eso y con su vida.

—Si hubieras sido lo suficientemente bueno, quizás Tony seguiría estando vivo.

Una voz en lo profundo de su cabeza comenzó a resonar como un tambor hasta volverse en una telaraña dentro de su propia mente. Una lápida con el nombre de Tony estaba frente a él, un paisaje lúgubre a su alrededor que no podía ver porque su mirada estaba fija en esa placa de cemento, grabando en su retina hasta el último de sus detalles. Alcanzó a ver que una de las letras que formaba su nombre tenía un desperfecto apenas perceptible para el ojo humano común. No era el caso de Peter. No por la manera en que la estaba observando. Y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Algo más allá de lo físico. Una herida que no podía curarse ni con cirugía ni medicinas. Ese dolor se extendió por todo su torso hasta rodearle la espalda. Como un abrazo. Como el último abrazo que Tony le dio. El último y el primero. Sintió su mirada borrosa culpa de sus lágrimas. ¿Alguien lo vería llorar en ese espacio? ¿Alguien lo oiría llorar en ese lugar? No le importó y lloró. Dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran raudamente sobre sus mejillas escondidas detrás de la máscara. Dejó que sus gritos de dolor recorrieran con libertad ese sitio hasta encontrarse con el infinito. Pero no se calmaba. Nada lo calmaba. Ni siquiera eso. Y lo único que logró había sido un dolor de garganta que al día siguiente lo dejaría ronco.

¿Al día siguiente? ¿El espacio corría normal en ese sitio?

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

No había reloj, pero su sonido comenzó a retumbar de un lado a otro en la mente de Peter.

Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

De repente, oyó la bocina de un tren. Cuando quiso darse cuenta era demasiado tarde, pero misteriosamente estaba sentado en uno de sus asientos. Estaba solo. Se asomó para ver los asientos que estaban a sus espaldas y se encontró solo. Adelante la situación era similar. El tren aceleró. Al otro lado de la ventana, todo había perdido su forma y se había convertido en algo deforme sin color. Giró sobre su cuerpo y siguió durmiendo. En esa situación podía dormir. Incluso en esa situación podía. Y si no, también lo haría. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Porque no sabía qué más hacer.

¿Era era su zona de confort? ¿Su cama? ¿Su habitación? ¿Ahí los monstruos que eran su inseguridad no llegaban? Sólo su almohada y sus sábanas, ocasionalmente las frazadas, eran testigos de sus pensamientos. No. Eran sus guardianes, sus confidentes. Ellos no le dirían a nadie lo que Peter les decía sin hablar, lo que pensaba sin siquiera mover un solo músculo. Eran esponjas que lo absorbían todo y que volvían a recordarle a Peter cada vez que llegaba la hora de irse a dormir todo eso que había querido tratar de olvidar durante el día.

Su fracaso.

Su inutilidad.

Su decepción.

Su idiotez.

Y él cerraba los ojos y potenciaba todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos. No porque él quisiera. Quizás porque una parte suya pensaba que haciéndolo, al día siguiente, podría hacer un uso de todo aquello, modificarlo y ser todo lo contrario.

Exitoso.

Productivo.

Orgulloso.

Inteligente.

Todo eso duraba el lapso de tiempo que tardaba en ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Y todos esos improperios parecían estar escrito en su cara con una tinta que sólo él podía ver. A partir de ahí, el ciclo comenzaba otra vez. Aseo. Desayuno. Guardar todo lo necesario en su mochila y salir a alcanzar el tren. Saludar a la señora que siempre se sentaba al lado de la puerta. Irse al mismo rincón donde nadie lo molestaba porque había una corriente de aire insoportable, pero que él soportaba para evitar el contacto con el resto de la humanidad. La larga caminata hasta llegar a la escuela. El maestro o la maestra de la primer hora, el descanso, el maestro o la maestra de la segunda, el descanso, el maestro o la maestra de la tercera, y así hasta repetir la rutina de regreso a casa. Cena con May. Comentarios sobre sus respectivos días. De nuevo a dormir. De nuevo todo ese barullo en su mente y, a la vez, todo ese silencio.

Un sollozo.

El suyo. Que resonaba en las cuatro paredes de su habitación como un estallido en medio de la madrugada y que aún así nadie oía. Nadie iba a socorrerlo. No podía pedir ayuda. Porque cada vez que pensaba en separar sus labios y llamar a alguien con una voz que no estuviera solo dentro suyo, todos esos sentimientos lo golpeaban de lleno y jugaban con él como un títere. No podía hacer eso sin tener que sentir esa carga sobre sus hombros. La carga de la inseguridad que oscurecía su vida.

Y sin embargo, sonreía.

Y sin embargo, les hacía creer a todos que estaba bien y que nada malo le sucedía.

Por dentro estaba destrozado.

Y no había absolutamente nada ni nadie que pudiera repararlo.

[…]

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Había tenido esa sensación de estar cayendo al vacío. Nunca antes la había tenido. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando con intensidad. Sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Cuando bajó la vista encontró a Quentin a pocos pasos de la cama, como si hubiera estado a punto de acercarse a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Peter respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Quentin suspiró y acortó la distancia que los separaba—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de caer al vacío?

—Todo el tiempo —la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Quentin desapareció cuando volvió su mirada al menor—. ¿Y sabes lo que hago cuando eso me sucede?

—No lo sé.

Quentin apoyó su mano sobre la que seguía estando sobre el pecho de Peter.

—Me llevo una mano al corazón. Porque no hay mejor manera para darse cuenta que todo es un sueño.

Peter podía perderse en esa mirada azul cielo que tan intensamente lo observaba aún en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? Quiero que estés a mi lado si vuelvo a sentir algo así.

Necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Quentin era ese algo. Quentin era ese alguien que Peter había estado buscando. Quentin era la persona que Peter había estado esperando para separar sus labios y llamar con una voz que no estuviera solo dentro suyo.

Quentin le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que sí, Peter.

Quentin dejó su pesado manto y su pechera sobre el sillón, sus botas a un costado de la cama, Peter le dijo que podía quedarse con lo que protegía sus muslos. A él le gustaban esas cosas, lo que sea que fueran. Quentin se quedó con un traje verde pegado al cuerpo y se acostó al lado de Peter. El más joven se acurrucó a su lado. Quentin lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y sus manos se encontraron sobre su pecho. Besó sus cabellos con ternura y Peter soñó, esta vez, que volaba. 


	4. Destinado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter todavía no sabe qué género tendrá.  
Mientras tanto, le pide a la madre luna ser un omega y encontrar un alfa destinado que lo proteja tanto a él como a su familia.
> 
> Cuarto día del 5+1 desafío spooky.  
El prompt esta vez fue Hombres lobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cuarto día del desafío fue un prompt a elección. Me decidí por los hombres lobo, aunque no sé si lo respeté del todo, ¡y hay omegaverse! Primera vez que escribo al respecto, espero haberlo hecho bien.  
Este día se lo dedico a darkhaotic en Instagram que tiró la idea de Quentin como hombre lobo alfa y bien protector con Peter :)  
Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas <3

Peter le rezaba a la madre luna todas las noches. Todavía era demasiado joven para saber su género, pero él sabía que sería un omega. Lo sentía. No tenía madera para ser un alfa, y tampoco sentía que esa fuera su naturaleza. Por eso rezaba todas las noches para encontrar a su alfa destinado, y que él o ella también protegiera a May por él. 

[...] 

Cuando Peter estuvo en edad de tener su primer celo, May le habló sobre el tema y sobre la importancia de tomar sus supresores. 

—Debes hacerlo hasta encontrar a tu destinado. 

—¿Cómo sabré quién es? 

La sonrisa con la que May le respondió fue casi mágica. Él sentía que todas sus preocupaciones e inquietudes se disipaban con la sonrisa de esa mujer. Benjamin, el esposo de May, había sido un beta y aunque poco se sabía sobre omegas y betas destinados, ellos eran ejemplo de ello.

—Lo sabrás, Peter. Lo sabrás. 

Lo más sorprendente fue que sus palabras fueron casi proféticas. Un nuevo anexo para la biblioteca había sido creado en su universidad y el arquitecto a cargo había ido a inaugurarlo. Había tomado sus supresores y sin embargo su voz lo debilitaba, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, y sabía, sentía que sus feromonas estaban haciendo un desastre. Oyó murmullos a su alrededor, miradas de seres voraces se posaron sobre él. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía volvió al salón de clases. Temblaba de miedo, sentía su cuerpo a punto de derretirse del calor que lo agobiaba. Era una sensación que lo superaba. Y de las malditas píldoras que debía tomar tan sólo quedaba una. La agarró entre sus manos temblorosas y la observó y la trató como si fuera una gema preciosa. Pero su temblor ocasionó que la pequeña pildora cayera al suelo. Peter se arrastró pero en medio de su sufrimiento no la encontraba. Posiblemente estuviera ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, pero la desesperación le impedía verla. 

—Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí… 

Voces desconocidas hicieron que los vellos sobre la piel de Peter se erizaran. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Podía convertirse en lobo y huir, pero no serviría de nada. Tan pronto como lo hiciera la intensidad de su aroma se incrementaría por tomar su forma animal y se volvería en un blanco fácil de encontrar para todos los alfas que se encontraran por los alrededores. Sólo pudo quedarse en un rincón y mirar hacia arriba con miedo, ver como aún en sus formas humanas, sedientos de su cuerpo, esos desconocidos eran igual o peor que los lobos. 

—Déjenlo tranquilo. 

Una voz pareció resonar en el lugar. Peter vio los vidrios de las ventanas vibrar ante su intensidad. Uno a uno, esos hombres fueron abriendo el círculo que habían formado en torno a Peter y lo dejaron solo. Pero el último hombre que había aparecido, su salvador, no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí. ¿Quería lastimarlo? ¿Hacer él solo lo que aquel grupo iba a hacer con Peter? 

—Por favor, no me lastime. 

Su voz sonó quebrada. Peter lo estaba. Pero lejos de herirlo, ese hombre lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo contuvo. 

—No te preocupes. No te haré daño —Peter levantó la vista hacia ese hombre y se vio reflejado en su mirada celeste. En ese instante se dio cuenta que las palabras de May habían sido ciertas—. Creo que estabas buscando esto. 

Entre una de sus manos, que parecían gigantes al lado de las de Peter, aquel alfa tenía el supresor que Peter había estado buscando. Él la agarró con dos de sus dedos y volvió a mirarlo. 

—Gracias. 

—Anda, tómala ahora o no podré contenerme. 

Tomado el supresor, Peter reparó en el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo aquel sujeto para no dejar salir su verdadera naturaleza con él. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño. 

Acercó sus labios a la frente de Peter y la besó con ternura. Peter se sintió débil, mareado por el aroma que se desprendía de él. Lanzó un suave gemido ante el contacto. Sus manos escalaron con timidez a ambos lados de los hombros de ese desconocido. Sus miradas se encontraron, deseando algo más del otro, algo más primitivo. El supresor fue calmando el celo de Peter, y eso ayudó también a que la excitación de aquel alfa también se apaciguara. Cuando se miraron a los ojos nuevamente algo muy distinto se despertó en ellos, un sentimiento tan profundo que hizo llorar a Peter. El alfa lo abrazó con ternura.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —gimoteó. 

—Quentin. Mi nombre es Quentin —le respondió él mientras acariciaba su espalda—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Peter.

—Es un placer conocerte, Peter.

El omega, que ahora sí podía identificarse como uno, levantó la mirada. El rayo del sol dejaba ver destellos dorados en su cabello, se preguntaba si en su forma animal también los tendría. 

—Así que eres un alfa.

—Así que eres un omega —replicó Quentin con una sonrisa.

—En realidad, no lo sabía hasta hace unos momentos —reconoció Peter. Quentin sintió su corazón cálido al ver el rubor rojizo que tiñó las mejillas del omega.

—Entonces fue cosa del destino. Quizás nuestra madre luna nos ha puesto en el mismo camino —a medida que hablaba, una de sus manos jugaba con la de Peter de forma tierna, con cuidado. Algo inusual en los alfa.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo Peter con seguridad—. Algo me dice que tú eres mi compañero.

—¡Qué curiosa declaración! Yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

[...]

Quentin decidió esperar al siguiente celo de Peter para marcarlo y que todos supieran al verlo que él era su compañero. Se casarían terminado el celo y sería acompañada de una fiesta de niveles exorbitantes. No todos los días el heredero del imperio que era la empresa de construcciones, Beck Enterprises contraía matrimonio. El agonizante mes que Peter y Quentin debieron vivir separados, el alfa aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de estar a su lado e incluso había enviado a un hombre de su confianza para que lo protegiera de cualquier peligro (entiéndase por peligro, cualquier alfa que intentara ponerle una mano encima). ¿Y quién mejor para proteger al pequeño omega que Steve? Su padre y su padre antes que él había protegido a la familia Beck en el mundo humano desde que tuvo uso de razón. Aunque al comienzo Steve no estuvo cómodo dejando a Quentin solo, el alfa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo. Además, Steve no era más que un beta, uno muy fuerte y que físicamente podía confundirse con un alfa, pero apenas comenzaba a hablar, dejaba traslucir su verdadera naturaleza. No le gustaban los pleitos, pero sí era un excelente luchador, prefería la palabra al puño de todos modos, y su naturaleza bondadosa lo hacían querible por todos. En eso se asemejaba a Peter, por eso comenzaron a congeniar en cuestión de días. Peter entendía la angustia de Steve por no poder estar protegiendo a Quentin, y al mismo tiempo, Steve entendía a Peter el estar lejos de Quentin.

Cuando Peter tuvo su siguiente celo, Quentin tardó no más de media hora en buscarlo y llevárselo de su casa. Fueron a una isla que Quentin había adquirido. Estaba alejada de la ciudad con una casa totalmente equipada y con transporte aéreo como única forma de llegar. Apenas el helicóptero aterrizó, Quentin les ordenó a sus empleados que se largaran de allí. Ellos se preguntaban cómo hizo para aguantarse las ganas de someter a Peter, el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo era penetrante e incluso fue perceptible por ellos, siendo betas.

Quentin se disculpó con Peter apenas entraron a la casa. Se disculpó porque quería llevarlo entre sus brazos a la habitación y dejarlo sobre la cama, recorrerlo con la mirada, deleitarse con cada parte de su piel desnuda que iba descubriendo y dejar un sinfín de besos en cada una. Se disculpó porque no pudo aguantarlo más. Peter lo sabía. Él apenas había podido contenerse de montarse encima suyo cuando estaban en viaje. Pero ambos así lo habían querido. Habían querido esperar a estar solo ellos dos. Quentin acorraló a Peter contra la pared y lamió su cuello mientras inspiraba su aroma. Su erección se frotaba sobre el omega y Peter gemía, extasiado. Una de las manos de Quentin bajó hacia su trasero y encontró su pantalón húmedo.

—Oh, Peter —jadeó, y él se sintió débil ante sus palabras—. Lo siento tanto —Peter podía oír el dolor en las palabras de Quentin, pero en su estado también sonaban tan excitantes, todo de Quentin lo era. Si había una palabra para describir el momento en que fueron uno, Quentin diría que era perfección. Su enorme erección había entrado en Peter con el mínimo esfuerzo, estaba demasiado excitado y ninguno reparó en la preparación previa, tampoco hizo falta. Comenzaron a hacerlo en la entrada, contra la pared, luego Peter terminó acostado en el suelo oyendo los jadeos de Quentin mientras lo embestía una y otra vez y sus uñas marcaban su espalda. Más tarde llegaron al sillón donde Peter se sentó sobre Quentin, y oh, diosa luna, se sentía tan bien la longitud de Quentin golpeando su punto más erógeno con cada salto que el omega daba. Por última vez utilizaron la mesa del comedor, el cuerpo de Peter extendido a lo ancho de ella mientras Quentin no le daba tregua. Exhausto, con su cuerpo en una batalla interna por permanecer activo o caer rendido sobre el cuerpo del omega, lo mordió. Peter sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral e incluso algo más. Llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos alborotados del alfa y trató de encontrar su mirada inyectada en pasión en esa posición. Quería que volviera hacerlo, quería que dejara marcas en todo su cuerpo. Que realmente todos supieran a quien él pertenecía. Quentin lo entendió. No hubo necesidad de que Peter omitiera el más mínimo sonido. Mordió el otro lado de su cuello, su nuca, sus hombros, sus brazos y codos, su palma, el dorso de su mano, cada una de las falanges de sus dedos, sus omóplatos, su espalda, sus muslos, sus piernas, sus rodillas, las plantas de sus pies, su pecho. Le mordería hasta los ojos si pudiera. Peter lanzó risillas cuando le mordió las orejas—. Te amo. Te amo demasiado.

El acto amoroso por fin había culminado, pero fue en ese instante en que intercambiaron palabras y promesas de amor que ambos supieron que estaban destinados. 

—Yo también te amo. Desde ese día en que me salvaste en el salón de clases. 

Quentin tomó una de sus manos y la besó con ternura. 

—Yo también. Desde que subí a aquel escenario y levanté la mirada, tú te destacaste entre todos. 

—Bueno… La próxima vez conversaré con mi celo para que no te inoportune.

La risa de Quentin hizo sonrojar a Peter, no había mejor lugar en el mundo para él que estar entre sus brazos. Aún en su forma humana su cuerpo era cálido como los primeros soles de primavera, aquellos que Peter adoraba tomar en su forma animal en la pradera que estaba cruzando los límites de la ciudad. 

—No te dije que me hubiera incomodado. Estoy seguro que no fue sólo tu celo lo que hizo que inevitablemente posara mi atención en ti. 

—¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber sido? —le preguntó Peter mientras acariciaba el brazo de Quentin de arriba hacia abajo. 

—El destino, mi amor. 

Con esas palabras, Peter sintió su corazón galopando dentro de su pecho. Él tenía razón, y también May. 

[...] 

La boda fue algo sencillo, íntimo, sólo asistieron familia y amigos. En cambio, la fiesta fue más una reunión de negocios. A Steve no le parecía oportuno hacer algo así, le había pedido a Peter que por favor hiciera cambiar de opinión a su flamante esposo, pero el omega no veía el problema. 

En medio de la fiesta se generó una situación incómoda con Peter y un enemigo de negocios de Quentin de quien sólo él sabía el nombre por lo irrelevante que era el sujeto en sí. El llamado de atención exclamado por Quentin resonó hasta el punto en que los músicos contratados dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos. El incitado fue llevado fuera del lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta. Peter se estremeció al oír su aullido. Era la primera vez que lo oía. Steve le suplicó que no saliera, y Peter le hizo caso. La música volvió a sonar, pero el omega podía oír a su alfa, y se mostraba impaciente, preocupado por su bienestar. Si pudiera, sería él quien lo protegiera. Quentin volvió a ingresar al lugar y Peter se acercó a él, lo examinó con su vista y sus manos si él estaba bien. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo? 

—No —respondió Quentin, agarrando el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos—. Peter, estoy bien, amor mío. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. 

[...] 

—¿Vas a venir? 

Cuando alfas y omegas se casaban utilizaban pulseras que cambiaban su forma al cambiar a su forma animal. El que estaba en torno a la pata derecha de Peter brillaba cuando el sol le daba de lleno, al igual que su pelaje de color café. El de Quentin, al igual que su contraparte humana, brillaba de un color dorado cuando era de día, parecía azabache cuando estaba entre las sombras. 

—No es mi culpa si tú eres más atlético que yo —le respondió Quentin, rozando su hocico contra el suyo. Peter emitió un sonido cargado de amor y frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo. 

—Tú lo eres. 

—Pero no puedo seguirte el ritmo. 

—En eso tienes razón. Tú tienes tu propio ritmo. 

Peter le dio un lenguatazo que hizo reír a Quentin. Él se acomodó en medio del sol y Peter volvió a su forma humana. Cada vez que podían, ambos se escabullían al lugar secreto de Peter. Él volvía a su forma humana y veía dormir a su esposo, se cruzaba de brazos encima de su lomo y lo observaba. Su cuerpo era cálido, más que el sol que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Peter dirigió su vista al cielo y agradeció a la madre luna que era apenas perceptible en el cielo matutino, pero sus ojos avellana siempre la encontraban. Le agradeció haber cumplido el deseo que siempre había pedido de niño: ser un omega y encontrar a su alfa destinado. Apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, y Quentin lo protegió al apoyar su cabeza encima de su cuerpo. 


	5. Éticamente cuestionable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene problemas para dormir desde que regresó de su viaje a Europa.   
El Dr. Beck siempre estará disponible para ofrecerle terapias alternativas para recuperarse del trauma que pueda llegar a tener. 
> 
> Quinto día (y tardío) del 5+1 desafío spooky.  
El prompt elegido está vez fue Hipnosis.

Desde que Peter regresó de Europa comenzó a comportarse extraño. May oía sus quejidos y sollozos cada madrugada. Tenía pesadillas que muchas veces terminaban en gritos y llantos desconsolados que sólo los abrazos de May calmaban.

Un mes más tarde, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. May hablaba al respecto con una compañera de la fundación de los desplazados por el Blip. Ella le recomendó a su psiquiatra, comentándole que él la había ayudado a sobrellevar los cinco años que ella perdió de la críanza de sus hijos. 

May no titubeó al respecto y llamó al profesional. La cita con Peter fue agendada para el día siguiente. No esperaron más de quince minutos hasta que la secretaria lo llamó por su nombre, el doctor lo estaba esperando. 

[...] 

Peter entró al consultorio. El profesional estaba de espaldas a él al otro lado de un escritorio revisando unos papeles. 

—Pasa, por favor. Tu nombre… es Peter, ¿cierto? 

—Sí, señor… 

El hombre se giró y le sonrió. A través del par de anteojos que le impedían ver directamente sus ojos, Peter divisó un brillo en su mirada. 

—¿Mi secretaria te ha ofrecido algo para beber? —le preguntó él dejando los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y acercándosele. 

—Sí. 

—Muy bien. 

El psiquiatra se quedó frente a él, se quitó los anteojos y lo observó. Luego, le extendió la mano. 

—Quentin Beck —Peter lo miró y le sonrió estrechando luego su mano—. Toma asiento —el muchacho se sentó en el diván y esperó a que el profesional hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí, Peter? 

—A decir verdad, mi tía me trajo. Una compañera de trabajo lo recomendó. 

—¿Está mal lo que hizo tu tía? 

—No lo sé —titubeó Peter—. Desde hace un tiempo tengo estas pesadillas, se me dificulta conciliar el sueño después de eso y tengo una sensación de peligro constante. 

—¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Crees que lo que esté sucediendo sea causa de algo que te ha ocurrido últimamente? 

—Fui a un viaje a Europa por la secundaria. Creo que pudo haber sido eso. 

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —Peter lo miró—. Lo que me digas no saldrá de esta habitación. 

—Conocí a un tipo. Era encantador, en pocas palabras. Él… Me traicionó. 

—¿Amor de verano? 

—No lo sé —el hombre pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras—. Quizás suene ilógico lo que voy a decir, pero… No lo recuerdo. Trato de hacer memoria y recordar algo de él, su nombre, su voz… Pero no lo recuerdo. 

La hora de la sesión se centró en el viaje, en la relación que mantenían con sus amigos y con May. Tony también estuvo en el medio de la charla. Él siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. 

—Te espero la semana que viene a la misma hora, ¿te parece? 

—Gracias, doctor Beck. 

—Es mi trabajo —dijo el hombre mientras sonreía y lo acompañaba a la puerta—. Peter, una última cosa —el muchacho volteó a mirarlo, curioso—. Creo que es demasiado pronto para tratar algo así, pero, ¿te parece para la semana que viene buscar algo sobre hipnosis? Te lo dejo de tarea. Podríamos intentar algo de eso para ir buscando qué es lo que está ocasionando esas pesadillas. 

—De acuerdo. 

[...] 

A la semana siguiente, Peter se sometió a una sesión de hipnosis. Quentin insistía en querer ubicar el por qué de la negación del joven a recordar lo vivido en su viaje a Europa. 

—Quiero que cierres los ojos y dejes tus brazos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo. Quiero que te relajes, que ubiques un momento de dicha en tu mente y te centres en él, en cada suceso, en cada detalle —desde su sillón, Quentin veía el pecho de Peter hincharse y deshincharse de forma acompasada—. Peter, quiero que me digas que no recuerdas nada de lo vivido en Europa. 

—No recuerdo nada de lo vivido en Europa. 

—Muy bien, Peter. Hemos empezado de maravilla.

[...]

Peter debía reconocer que desde que había comenzado sus sesiones de hipnosis, él se sentía física y mentalmente bien. May le agradeció a Quentin lo que estaba haciendo por su sobrino, él ya no tenía pesadillas por las noches y se despertaba descansado y de buen humor en las mañanas. Quentin no solía hablar con sus pacientes acerca de lo sucedido en las sesiones de hipnosis, pero sí le dijo a Peter que había sido uno de sus mejores pacientes, que su mejora lo sorprendía para bien. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él el muchacho, más se daba cuenta que no quería mejorar. Quizás sería inapropiado confesarle sus sentimientos; estaba seguro que su deber moral no dejaría que lo aceptara. Sin embargo, un día lo intentó. 

—Creo que todavía no estoy listo para terminar mis sesiones. 

—Yo te veo bastante bien. Por lo que me dices ya no tienes pesadillas y has logrado volver a hablar de tu viaje. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Peter lo miró por unos momentos, luego volvió su vista al techo mientras sus dedos, entrelazados, jugaban nerviosos sobre su regazo. 

—A decir verdad, sí. 

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Me gusta alguien —Peter oyó un monosílabo de parte del psiquiatra, algo imperceptible, pero su voz resonando en el aire logró a estremecer hasta la última célula del cuerpo del menor—. Pero creo que no sería correcto hablarle sobre mis sentimientos. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—No sería capaz de aceptar que me rechazara.

—Mi consejo es que lo intentes. Así y todo. 

Peter tomó coraje, aire, y se sentó en el diván, miró al suelo y sosteniendo su cuerpo agarrándose del borde, miró a Quentin. 

—Me gustas —Peter no pudo descifrar si esas palabras sorprendieron al psiquiatra o no, lo que sí pudo decir es que cuando lo vio sonreír, inconscientemente, lo imitó—. No sé lo que te estoy pidiendo, quizás sea un idiota por estar diciéndote esto, pero es lo que siento ahora. Y si no quieres corresponderme, está bien, pero, por favor, no me envíes con otro especialista. Es a ti a quien quiero.

Quentin lanzó una suave carcajada. Se levantó y se acercó a Peter, arrodillándose luego frente a él. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

—Claro —el muchacho titubeó sorprendido por la pregunta. 

—¿Por qué habría de rechazarte? Aunque sea éticamente cuestionable, en este tiempo que llevo conociéndote, también he comenzado a tener sentimientos por ti, Peter.

El muchacho estaba sorprendido, un poco confundido porque no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, y tan feliz que las palabras no le salían. Quentin estiró una de sus manos con cuidado, timidez, y acarició una de sus mejillas. Peter lo imitó, y sonrió por las cosquillas del roce de su barba contra la piel de su palma. El profesional se levantó apenas y besó sus labios. Peter se alejó abruptamente para sacarle los anteojos y se dejó besar. No podía decirle que era su primer beso, no quería quedar como un niño pequeño, pero no hubo necesidad de decírselo, sentía que los besos de Quentin eran delicados, suaves, dulces; Peter se sentía que se derretía cada vez que sus labios chocaban. Fue él quien finalizó el beso, pero tan pronto como Peter recuperó el sentido del resto de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un poco más de atención. 

—¡Lo siento tanto! —Peter se cubrió el rostro con las manos pero cuando se dio cuenta que su  _ pequeño problema _ había quedado expuesto—. Si tiene un cuarto de baño, yo podría… 

Quentin hizo callar a su paciente y se sentó a su lado. Pasó su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él. 

—Deja que yo me encargue. 

Quentin besó los cabellos de Peter y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Quería ver de reojo su mirada cargada de lujuria por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Metió su mano derecha dentro de sus pantalones y apenas tuvo contacto con su erección lo oyó gemir. Pronto Peter estaba hecho un desastre con su espalda sobre el diván y su cabeza contra la pared, jadeando incontrolablemente mientras sentía la barba de Quentin entre sus muslos. 

—Dr. Beck… Por favor. 

Al sentir el jalón de su cabello de parte de Peter, el hombre se incorporó y se recostó a su lado. Entre besos y Peter aferrado a su cuerpo mientras era masturbado, llegó al clímax con el rostro escondido sobre el pecho de Quentin, ambas manos a sus lados cerrados en un puño sobre el suéter del mayor. 

—¿Peter? 

—¿Sí? 

Quentin se mordió el labio al oír el estado en el que estaba su paciente. Lo sentía a su lado: su respiración agitada, su sonrisa satisfactoria llegado el clímax, lo que más adoraba era que sus planes hubieran surtido efecto, que las sesiones de hipnosis que le había dicho a May y a él que lo estaban ayudando sólo estaban yendo en la dirección que Quentin quería. Ya había logrado que olvidara lo sucedido en Europa, después de todo solo Peter conocía su cara y su verdadero nombre de entre sus compañeros de clase. ¿Beck? Era sólo un apellido, podría ser común, quizás no. Ya había puesto sus manos sobre EDITH, ¿pero poner sus manos sobre Peter Parker, el niñito que se atrevió a enfrentarlo? No había nada mejor que eso, y no esperaba el día en que pudiera poner algo más que sus manos encima de él. 


	6. Little red riding hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter debe llevarle a su tía May una canasta con víveres. En medio del bosque se encuentra con alguien que podría tener relación con un lobo feroz.
> 
> Adaptación muy adaptada del cuento Caperucita Roja XD  
Último día del 5+1 desafío spooky.  
El prompt elegido fue el de día especial para poder escribir sobre esto.

Había una vez un muchacho de rizos castaños y ojos avellanas que vivía en una cabaña con su madre. Peter, así se llamaba el muchacho, observaba a su madre terminando de hacer los preparativos para la canasta que él debería llevarle a su tía May. Desde el día en que su padre y su tío murieron, ella se recluyó en una casa en medio del bosque, lejos de todo y de todos. Una vez a la semana, su cuñada, Mary le llevaba una canasta con ingredientes que no crecían en su pequeña huerta, y demás cosas necesarias. Sin embargo, dos días antes, arreglando junto a Peter una gotera en medio de una tormenta, se pescó un resfrío. Su hijo le dijo que él le llevaría la canasta a May, que no se preocupara y siguiera descansando. 

Mary sólo le dijo una cosa antes de despedirlo, mientras él se ponía su capa roja preferida, esa que tenía una capucha:

—No te desvíes del camino, y no hables con extraños. 

Peter ya no era un niño, y no era la primera vez que iba a visitar a May, pero sí era cierto que el camino recto era en realidad el más largo, pero no le molestaba, le gustaba pasear por el bosque. Si tenía algo de suerte, podría cruzarse con Quentin. Quentin era un amigo que conoció cuando iba al trabajo con su padre. Cuando creció, al igual que su progenitor, Quentin tomó el turno nocturno, Peter nunca se preguntó la razón, probablemente era un vampiro. Fantaseaba con que así fuera y lo abordara en algún rincón oscuro para morderle el cuello y quitarle la sangre necesaria para su supervivencia. Desde las últimas vacaciones que vio a Quentin cortando leña en pleno verano, el torso desnudo y la camisa a cuadros anudada en la cintura, con el sudor recorriendo su piel y haciéndola brillar bajo el rayo del sol se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, o cuanto mucho quería que lo destrozara de la misma forma en que esa hacha lo estaba haciendo con esos trozos de madera. 

El camino recto era el más largo. Al demonio, estaba solo. Iría por el atajo. 

Él no sabía que desde que salió de su casa, un par de ojos lo observaba hambriento. 

×××

Hacía menos de diez minutos que Peter había salido del sendero y se sentía perseguido. Si agudizaba un poco el sentido del oído estaba seguro que podía oír pasos detrás suyo. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, y no esperaba llegar a lo de May, aunque faltara un buen trecho todavía. 

×××

Las copas de los árboles, altas, le impedían ver más allá del camino que estaba haciendo, más allá hacia ambos lados y más allá a sus espaldas. Cuando oyó algo moviéndose en los arbustos se quedó inmóvil y utilizó la canasta como escudo. De entre las plantas salió alguien encapuchado. Peter pudo ver su sonrisa pese a la oscuridad del ambiente. 

—¿Peter? 

—¿Quentin? 

—¿Eso es una canasta? —siguió preguntando el muchacho mientras se acercaba a él. 

—Tengo que llevársela a May. ¿Me acompañas? ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? 

—Me pareció haber visto a unos niños por aquí, pensé en darles una mano. 

—¿Niños? ¿En este camino? 

—Tú estas aquí. 

—¿Me acompañarás? 

—Claro, Peter. 

××× 

Entre charlas y risas, Peter perdió esa sensación de sentirse perseguido. Con Quentin se sentía protegido. Golpeó la puerta de la cabaña un par de veces cuando llegó a la casa de May, pero ella no le respondió. El muchacho giró el pomo del picaporte mientras se bajaba la capucha con la otra. 

—¿May? —de repente, Peter sintió una de las manos de Quentin sobre la suya y su nariz pegada a su cuello—. ¿Qué haces? 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, Peter? 

—¿Qué? —preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido, inmóvil. 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has aguantado estar lejos de mí? —susurró Quentin sobre su oído, besando todo su cuello y detrás de su oreja a medida que hablaba—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has deseado que te posea de esta forma? 

La canasta terminó en el suelo y su contenido desparramado en la entrada mientras Quentin alzaba a Peter entre sus brazos con una fuerza sobrehumana. Su cuerpo fue recostado sobre un sillón donde Quentin le impidió escapar al sentarse encima suyo. Sus enormes manos recorrieron su torso mientras sus labios hacían lo mismo sobre su cuello. 

—Espera… May puede llegar en cualquier momento. 

Ante sus palabras, Quentin alzó la cabeza y olfateó el ambiente. 

—No está ni cerca —le dijo antes de volver a atacar a Peter—. Y sabes que mi olfato no miente —el muchacho se quedó mirándolo. Estaba embelesado, perdidamente enamorado de su brillante mirada azul. Lo agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo apasionadamente y sorprendiendo a Quentin por su accionar—. ¡Demonios! Pensé que sólo a mí me afectaba la luna llena. 

—Cómo dijiste, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. No sabes lo que me costó convencer a mi madre de dejarme venir solo. 

Mientras Peter hablaba, sus manos se dedicaban a desvestir a Quentin, y él lo observaba igual o más enamorado de lo que Peter estaba de él. 

—Te lo hubiera hecho en el bosque, pero me pareció de mal gusto, y cuando lo hacemos, mis sentidos se centran sólo en ti, cariño —reconoció Quentin levantando sus hombros. 

—Tú me estabas siguiendo, ¿cierto? 

—Desde que saliste —Peter estaba por quitarse la capa, pero Quentin se lo impidió—. No. No te la quites. 

—Oh. ¿Tienes un fetiche con el color rojo ahora? 

Quentin le sonrió y se relamió los labios. 

—Te dejaría los dientes marcados si pudiera. 

—¿Qué te lo impide? 

Quentin deleitó su mirada con el banquete que estaba debajo suyo. Desabrochó la capa de Peter para abrir su boca sobre su cuello y morder la delicada piel con fuerza. Podía sentir las manos del muchacho aferrándose a su cuerpo y el palpitar de su corazón acelerado. Lamió la marca que había dejado, algo de sangre salió de ella. Su sabor hizo desear más de él. Era óxido pero dulce a la vez, casi adictivo. Pronto, se dio cuenta que del mismo modo en que Quentin disfrutaba de la sangre de Peter, Peter disfrutaba sintiendo su cuerpo rompiéndose cada vez que los dientes de Quentin se clavaban en su carne. Debieron reducir la intensidad del acto cuando varias veces casi caen de bruces del sillón al estar embistiendo a Peter contra el respaldo que no estaba apoyado en ningún lado. Finalmente optaron porque Peter estuviera sosteniendo su cuerpo con ambas manos sobre el respaldo, de pie, mientras Quentin lo embestía como si al día siguiente el mundo acabase. 

××× 

Peter terminó siendo abrazado por Quentin, enrollado en su capa. Mientras él jugueteaba con sus rizos, Peter lo miraba, enamorado y somnoliento. De pronto, Quentin se estremeció. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Está saliendo la luna. 

—¿Ya es hora? 

—Lo mejor será que me vaya. Creo que tu tía no vendrá, pero lo mejor por hoy será que te quedes a dormir aquí. 

Quentin se aclaró la garganta mientras se vestía. Le faltaba ponerse la camisa cuando sintió algo que lo hizo caer arrodillado en el suelo y alertó a Peter, que seguía en ropa interior. 

—¿Quentin? —Peter estaba por ir corriendo hacia él, pero sabía muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco las facciones y el cuerpo de Quentin se transformaron hasta adoptar la forma de un hombre lobo. Su ropa se rompió por partes, su pelaje escapó por esos agujeros. Su forma de ser, sus sentimientos hacia Peter no cambiaban, él seguía siendo el mismo, con la salvedad que la única forma de comunicarse que tenía era con aullidos y las señales que demostraba con su cuerpo. Bastó unos instantes para que el pelaje de Quentin se erizara, alertando a Peter—. ¿Qué sucede? 

De repente, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, dando paso a May que, espantada, estaba pensando lo peor. 

—¡Peter, cuidado! ¡Es un lobo! 

De las espaldas de May, apareció un leñador y compañero de trabajo de Quentin quien obviamente no estaba enterado de su verdadera naturaleza. 

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —exclamó el hombre seguro de sí mismo, saltando frente a May, protegiéndola con un brazo y blandiendo un hacha. 

—¡No! ¡Happy, espera! —exclamó Peter interponiéndose entre Happy y su amante. 

—Peter, ¿qué estas haciendo? —le preguntó May, asomándose de atrás de Happy. 

—¡Es Quentin! 

—¿Estás diciendo que esta abominación es Quentin Beck? 

—¡Es lo que estoy tratando de decir! 

Happy se quedó mirando a Quentin pero no dijo nada. Su mente trataba de ver en ese animal al muchacho que él conocía de pequeño. De pronto lo reconoció. Su mirada llena de angustia la había visto cuando su padre fue hospitalizado, siendo Quentin aún un niño. El leñador bajó su hacha. El lobo, intrigado, levantó sus orejas. 

—No puedo creerlo.. 

—Esto sucede cuando hay luna llena —comenzó a explicar Peter—. Al llegar a la mañana, vuelve a ser un humano normal. 

—¿De qué se alimenta? —preguntó May. 

—Ha vivido todo este tiempo a base de vegetales. Come carne cocida cuando tiene nuestra forma. 

—¿Y tú lo sabias? —preguntó Happy, guardando su hacha. 

—Desde que éramos niños. 

—Oh, Peter. ¿Y has vivido todo este tiempo guardando este secreto? 

—Tenía que hacerlo, May. No quería poner en peligro su vida. 

—Lo quieres, ¿verdad? 

—Con mi vida —respondió Peter mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Quentin. 

Al día siguiente, Mary se enteró de lo sucedido. Quentin fue aceptado en su familia como pareja de Peter y todos se dedicaron a protegerlo de los peligros que los hombres lobo pudieran enfrentar. 

Peter y él fueron felices para siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído hasta acá :)  
Espero el año que viene poder tener la confianza suficiente a escribir un desafío 100% en inglés para tener más llegada, sin embargo, en Instagram tuvo un poco más de recibimiento y acá hay al menos otro fanfiction con la temática que pueden encontrar en los marcadores de la colección.  
Miles de gracias a [@darkhaotic](https://instagram.com/darkhaotic), [@scarlet_tsubaki_15](https://instagram.com/scarlet_tsubaki_15) y [orsaverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba) por no dejarme haciendo este desafío como loca mala XD thank you, y'all :3  
See you at the next challenge!!


End file.
